The streets of Domino: Revenge
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: Mazaki Anzu, top head of Division B, has been assigned a partner and she’s not happy. What does this Motou Yami have that got him this high up so quickly? While intro’s take place at the Domino Police Department murder and rape are just around the corner.
1. Chapter 1

Cat: Well this chapter is pretty sucking, but the first chapters always are, ne? More drama will occur, lots of drama actually. If your wondering about the OC's, don't bother, only Hiromi and Jina play major parts in this, the others are barely mentioned okay? I have ten chapters planned out in my head, which are filled with mind numbing action.

**Title: The streets of Domino: Revenge.**

**Summary: Mazaki Anzu, top head of Division B, has been assigned a partner and she's not happy. What does this Motou Yami have that got him this high up so quickly? While intro's take place at the DPD(Domino Police Department) Murder, betrayal and rape are just around the corner. YamixAnzu and some others…**

**Genres: Drama/Romance**

**Rated: M (For language and rape)**

**Disclaimer: Only Kazuki Takahashi own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

-

Anzu Mazaki glared at the head of the Domino Police Department. "What?" she hissed.

Alex McClatchy glared right back. "You heard me Mazaki. He's your partner."

"I refuse it, he's a newb! Why was he given such a high place anyway? As I recall I had to start work from the fileing department, and I'm one the best Detective's here."

_He, _was Yami Motou, he'd just gotten out of law school, _acing_ every test. Apparently he was the first since Alex to get such high marks and had a future at DPD. And he was standing outside Alex's office right now watching the bruenette have a heated argument with the red haired sergeant.

Alex frowned. "Listen Mazaki-"

"Why don't you give him to Jina?" she hissed.

Jina Kryc was Anzu's one and only rival in the department. At law school her marks were rivaled with her, and what ticked Anzu of the most was that if Alex hadn't stepped in, it would've been just Jina to be at the DPD, so she owed him a lot.

_Apparently, _Anzu thought gritting her teeth. _Jina's mind came to conclusions quicker then hers._

Alex sighed. This girl was troublesome. "Jina's got a new partner too. Straight from the United Kingdom, Hiromi Stem, her marks were almost as good as yours Anzu."

Anzu clenched her fists, another rival. "So what is she?"

Alex blinked. "What?"

Anzu took in a deep breath. "Welsh, English, Scottish, Irish, what?"

"Welsh."

_To hell with the Welsh, _thought Anzu. "Alright, fine." Anzu muttered walking out to meet her partner. She opened the door and shut it with such force that Alex's painting fell of his wall.

_Well_, he thought, trying not to smirk as Anzu waved Yami's paper in his face. _This is certainly going to be an interesting year._

_-_

Yami glared at the brunette, she hadn't even given him a chance. He had worked so hard in law-school, studying for every test all night.

The last thing he had expected when they told him his partners name was to be Mazaki Anzu was a rageing blue eyed blue haired bruenette with a temper to equal hell's flame. In fact he had expected the complete opposite, he had expected a timid, brown eyed, black haired young woman, who would smile and blush very often.

So much for that thought.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

He wondered when he was going to get his first case. He had passed the examples easily, but they were examples and he knew the difference between them and a real, solid case.

...But he had to admit; his partner was cute and a challenge.

-

The two girls stood outside the department. One was blond, the other brunette. It was raining lightly, a little ray of sunlight reflected of the glass door to the DPD.

Jina stared at Hiromi.

Hiomi stared back.

"You newb." said Jina emotionlessly.

"You snob." Hiromi snapped back.

"Your a beginner."

"Your a head case."

"Got your crayons for the next case?"

"And my marbles."

"Bet you think your hot stuff? Being called here all the way from Wales."

"Not really, I just think I'm very bright, good looking and quick on the up take."

Jina let out a smile. Hiromi smiled back. They were going to get along just fine.

"Let me show you around. Introduce you to the department."

Hiromi's smile widened. "Sure."

"Follow me," said Jina opening the door to the DPD. "You'll get along just fine with my division, and maybe even some of Anzu's."

"Anzu?" repeated Hiromi.

"First rule. Don't ask questions. Just listen closely." said Jina walking in.

Hiromi gasped as she walked forward and the door hit her face. "Definitely not Wales." she said aloud. Then caught up to the blond haired girl.

-

Everyone in division B smiled and laughed. Until Anzu opened the door, coming in with steam blowing out of her ears.

Mai blinked. "Anzu, what's wrong?"

Anzu didn't answer, instead walked forward with Yami following her.

Anzu was in charge of division B and Jina on charge of division A. Each division worked on a different case, each with six members plus their leader. Which in division B's case was Mazaki Anzu. Each division had partners, except the leaders, which had just changed.

Honda with Ryuuji Otogi.

Valentine Mai with Katsuya Jounichi were the computer experts. They looked up the information on each case. Each criminal.

Then there was Kawaii Shizuka and Kaiba Mokuba, they traced the fingerprints and picked up the clues.

Then there was Mazaki Anzu who, alone, would strap all the data together and track down the thief/murderer/abuser/head case.

That was, she was alone until now.

All eyes went to Yami.

"Oh my God, I knew it!" shouted Mai. Pointing at Yami, it happened so suddenly that Yami jumped back and Jounichi, sitting next to Mai, fell off his chair. "You _do _have a boyfriend. Spill. Are you getting married?"

The others looked interested as well.

Anzu's face reddened and Yami chuckled. "He's my new partner."

"Your boyfriends your partner?" asked Shizuka raising her brows.

"Go Anzu!" shouted Honda. "How'd you talk Alex in to it?"

"Mazaki-san could have done better," said Otogi with a snob like air around him. "Like me for instance."

Jounichi frowned. "So is this going to interfere with lunch?"

Anzu started shaking. Okay. Number one, her teammates had lost it. Number two; even if Yami was her boyfriend, who he wasn't, Otogi was right, she could do better. And number three; time to shut them the hell up.

But while she was thinking Yami had already settled it.

She looked up in surprise at her embarrassed friends. "Huh?"

"I explained to them," said Yami in his deep sexy voice. "That we're just friends."

Anzu actually had to fight down her blush. Before now she hadn't even spoken to him. "This is my division. I explain, not you."

"It's our division as I remember Sergeant McClatchy state. We're partners now, so we may as well get along. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to meet division A."

Anzu did mind. But didn't show it. "Fine."

-

Jina waved her hand around. "Voila. That's Chun Yang," she said pointing to a slate haired, slate-eyed boy. "He's the youngest, but he's amazing when it comes to hacking." The slate haired boy grinned and nodded. "His partner is Elise Jones," she pointed to a brown haired and honey eyed girl next to Yang. "When it comes to software she's our whiz kid. She's second oldest by a year."

Hiromi smiled and shook hands with the two.

Jina watched for a moment, she hated introductions. "Those two," she said pointing to two blond haired and green-eyed boys. "Are Todd Jones and Himotade Takao. Our crime scene investigators." Seeing Hiromi's face she added, "Half brothers."

The two just nodded. And Hiromi nodded back, but they'd already turned around back to the thing that was under the microscope they were checking.

"Bastards," she said under her breath.

"We heard that," they chorused.

Jina smirked, she should've warned Hiromi about Takao and Todd's unnatural hearing.

"Assholes," said Hiromi after recovering. "You were meant to."

"Heard that too," said Tod alone.

Hiromi's eyes widened. "Shit." she said looking at the smirking Jina, and then she whispered. "How far can they hear?"

"Pretty far actually." said Takao, as though thinking about it.

The division laughed, all of them, including two that Hiromi hadn't met before, even Jina joined in after seeing the look on Hiromi's face. "And those two?" asked Hiromi pointing to the two black haired and eyed girls.

"Oh, that's Juanita and her twin Lata Andrews, the good cop bad cop players. And that's everyone." She didn't wait for Hiromi to shake hands with the two girls because the door to the division flung open and a certain blue-eyed brunette glared at them as her amethyst-eyed partner registered the scene with amusement.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Motou Yami. Mazaki Anzu's new partner."

Everyone stiffened, everyone except Hiromi and Yami.

"Hi," said Hiromi waving at them. "I'm Hiromi Stem, Jina's new partner. Nice to meet you guys."

Before anything else could be said, the door flung open and a white haired boy stepped in, he was probably nineteen. Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks, his brown eyes blurry. "P-police? I need your help. My par-parents have j-just been m-murdered." He choked out.

-

**TBC**

(To be Continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Cat: Alright. Yeah don't look at me like that, I'm updateing damn it. You were probably thinking, 'Hey, CAT put up a new story, guess she'll update sometime in the next six months, ne?' Hah! Well

Hey, Also, if your a 'Naruto' fan, check out my favs and click on 'Chained-Monkey' it's an account I'm shareing with M.L., and we're writing Naruto fics. We've already got one up, well she has anyway. And as soon as she updates that, I'll give this another update!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

"My name is Ryou Bakura. I live on Avenue Cross, my house is opposite of the local church. It happened very quickly. I didn't even know what was going on. My cousin, Akefia from Egypt was visiting. I was upstairs in my room, studying, I was suppose to have an exam tomorrow. I heard a few screams, and when I came downstairs my parents's bodies were on the ground. Mom and Amane were," he gritted his teeth. "They were naked." he took a sip of the glass filled with ice cold water next to him before continueing. "Raped. My father died a few years back. He was shot by the gang The Dark Riders. I'm not even sure about it, I don't know why he died all I know was it was in the alley of a bar and it involved five brutes and a gun."

This was third time he was explaining all of this. The police had already gone to his home and picked up clues and after traceing the killed to one of Egypt's most wanted, the division immediately teamed up. After Jina and Anzu almost killed Alex of course.

Anzu watched as Juanita and Lata interrogated the boy. She felt sympathy towards the young man. Cases like this were very rare. Specieally in a city as safe as Domino.

She frowned. This wasn't right. There were supposed to be two teams, a pair of interrogaters _each._ Not together. Though, they didn't seem to have problems working together, Anzu most definitely did.

"So what do you make of it, kid?"

Anzu turned around and saw Alex leaning on the door frame. She frowned. "We're almost the same age."

"Twelve years." said Alex, rolling his emerald green eyes.

"Well anyway, what did Jina have to say? Since," here, she gave Alex a death glare." I'm working with her."

Alex grimaced. "Your working with Jina, Hiromi _and _Yami."

"_And_, It's your fault. With all due respect sir, do you really think it was a good move?"

"No. I _know _It's a good move."

"But sir, when it comes to teamwork-"

"Mazaki, are you telling me how to do my job?" Alex's eyes hardened towards her.

Anzu looked down. Alex treated all of them more as friends then comrades. He called them by their first names, joked around as well. When Alex McClatchy called you by your last name, it meant end of conversation. "No sir, of course not."

"Good. Now answer my question, _what do you make of it?"_

"From hearing the boys version, sir, and the data that was collected by both divisions-"

"A nut bar gone nutty."

Both Alex and Anzu turned around. Hiromi, Jina and Yami stood in the doorway.

"Excuse me?" asked Anzu.

"We checked it over," said Jina.

"We?" repeated Alex.

"Jina, Hiromi and _I." _said Yami. Seeing the look on Alex's face, he continued. "Anzu said she was busy. So we left it at that. And like Hiromi-chan just said, a nut bar. His files read that he killed mostly for fun, the sight of blood amuses him apparantly."

Silence fell over the room.

Alex sighed. "What about the boy? Ryou Bakura?"

"Apparantly his cousin didn't care much for him. Kept his distance." said Jina.

"And when he said his cousin was oftenly seen in the company of a young blond haired boy who was also egyption?"

"I had Todd and Takao look in to that," said Hiromi. She pulled out a picture from her jeans pocket. In it was a handsome young man, dark skinned, blond haired and violet eyed. "His name's Marik Ishtar. He has a younger brother, Malik Ishtar. He looks just like his brother, but with a smaller forehead." Jina and Hiromi giggled at this and Yami gave a small smirk.

Alex remained quiet. Takeing in the information whilst Anzu bubbled with rage.

_How did they find out so much so quickly? It's just been a few hours. _she thought to herself.

Then Yami continued over Hironi's pause."I asked Honda-san and Ryuuji-san to check him up. The younger Ishtar said his brother was barely home. Always getting in to trouble, the news that he might have something to do with The Bakura Murder didn't surprise him in the least."

"Anything on where they might be?" Anzu asked.

"Nothing." said Jina. "Ishtar hasn't been home for a week already."

Alex frowned. He was thinking along the same lines of Anzu. "Who started all of this off?" when he recieved four blank stares, he added. "Which one of you started this little investigation between you?"

"Oh," Jina smirked in pride. "It was Hiromi. She check out all of the folders and everything. She's a total Nancy Drew."

Yami gave a small smile. "We wouldn't have started and definitely not have gotten so far already if it weren't for her. She had Lata and Juanita question Bakuras neighbours, as well."

Anzu noticed that the Brit refused to meet any of their eyes.

"I see," said Alex. "Hiromi, see me in my office, the rest of you are dismissed."

"Sir-"

"Anzu, I said dismissed. And also, I want more information on the Istars, have Jounouchi and Mai look it up. While they're doing that get Yang and Elise to get more files from Egypt and any other countries Akefia might've been to.

Anzu nodded at Alex and walked out. Jina and Yami followed.

"What do you think?" asked Yami, suddenly at her left side of her while Jina was at the right.

"What do I think about what?" asked Anzu raising an eyebrow.

"About Hiromi." said Jina, putting both her arms behind her head.

"What about her?" Anzu wasn't biteing.

"Jina told me you were stubborn, but I really had no idea how much." said Yami, crossing his arms.

Anzu frowned, but still said nothing.

"Anzu, Hiromi knew this place like the back of her hand." said Jina impatiantly. "She must've been here before."

"Maybe she's just quick?" offered Anzu.

Jina threw her hands up in defeat. "I give up!"

"Good." said Anzu happily.

"Really Anzu." began Yami. "Listen to her."

"Since when are we on first name terms Motou?"

"Fine then, hear her out _Mazaki."_

"Well if you think it's that important." Anzu turned to Jina, their rivalry on hold. "I thought you liked her?"

"I do!" Jina defended.

"But you think she's wacked?"

"She knew where we kept the folders. She knew how to talk and don't give me bullshit Anzu, it took both of _us_ weeks to adapt to this place, and we were practicly pro's. I also checked _every _law school in the UK. There was only _one _Hiromi Stem. And she's fifty-five."

"Well, maybe she just looks young for her age-"

"Anzu." Jina hissed. "Get serious."

Next thing Anzu knew, a pair of arms grabbed her and pushed her in to the closet. She took in a deep breath and she met Yami's chect face first. "What're you doing?" she spat. A click was heard and the small light bulb above their heads switched on. Anzu winced as Yami moved out of her way and the light beamed in to her eyes full blast.

"Anzu, listen." said Jina, she opened up her bag and pulled out files. "Hiromi Stem was announced dead in Wales three years ago, she was killed in a gun fire."

* * *

Hiromi walked out of Alex's office.

What was he getting so worked up about? Like they'd fiquire it out. Alex's words rang in her head.

_**Don't underestimate them, specieally Anzu Mazaki.**_

What was so specieal about Anzu Mazaki? She refused to come work with them. She didn't want a partner, she didn't even seem to want a friend. A person like that couldn't be all that smart. Not as smart as Alex gave her credit for anyway.

**Flashback:**

_Hiromi stared at him. "Mazaki Anzu? Well, I was quite taken with Kryc. She seems alot smarter."_

_A small smirk was placed on Alex's lips. "Are you underestimateing Anzu?"_

_"I don't understand what this meeting about." said Hiromi after a few minutes of silence. She felt the intensity of Alex's glare. _

_"Your giveing too much away."_

**End flashback.**

Hiromi Stem stared at the wall opposite of her. Did Alex know everything? Did he know why she really was here? That it wasn't just because of her skills in law? That she barely had any? That she pulled strings to get here? That the person that raped and killed Ryou Bakura's parents was the one who got her here in the first place? Changed her identity? Did he know who she really was?

The way he looked at her, it was almost as though he could see _through _her. It scared her, it scared that he might actually know that she wasn't really Hiromi Stem.

It scared that he might know she was a murderer.

* * *

-**TBC**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Cat: Thanks for your reviews everyone!

**Disclaimer: Don't own YGO.**

**---**

Anzu scowled. "I thought you said we were swapping information." she said, glareing at Hiromi.

"We are," Jina chirped. "So do you like him or what?"

Anzu rolled her eyes. They'd finished work about an hour ago and it was currently 11pm. Jina and Hiromi had called her. Come over to Hiromi's, they said. We should soo swap info on the case, they said. And then when she'd arrived she'd found them both in their pyjamas with really odd hair styles. And then... then we chanted that cruel word: SLEEPOVER!

Anzu had immediately shouted and scolded them. They just stood there sniffing. Well Hiromi sniffed. Jina just smiled that easy simple smile of hers and said 'I bet your scared'

And that's pretty much how she'd gotten here. Them playing truth or dare like a bunch of teenagers.

"No. I don't like him." Anzu said.

"Oh come on, is so hot." persisted Jina. "You must've had some sort of crush on him. Isn't he hot Hiromi?"

Hiromi frowned a little. She really couldn't see their boss, Alex McClatchy as 'hot'. Some would think it because he was twelve years older then her. Others because she didn't know him well. But it wasn't any of these reasons. Hiromi's face darkened. If they only knew the truth.

"See? Even Hiromi thinks so." Jina said, smirking in triumph.

"Okay... so maybe he is hot." Anzu looked away. Her thoughts were being dominated by a certain pineapple head, _not_ Alex.

"See? How can he not be either? He has an english accent!"

Anzu's eyes hardened. "Which reminds me." her eyes turned towards the brown haired girl. "Hiromi, your from Wales, but your accents english. Want to explain?"

Hiromi blinked. Then again, it was noticeable, it wasn't a slight one either. She frowned. Time to spill the beans. She coughed, "Well... I spent most of time at a school in London, it was a boarding school so I was stuck six months with a bunch of english kids."

Anzu grinned, for the first time in Hiromi's presence. "You must've been teased alot then."

Hiromi smiled and nodded.

"Have you forgotten about me?" Jina flung pillows at them both. "Oh and Anzu, Yami told me to give this to you. I swear I haven't opened it. It's closed." She handed the bruenette an envelope.

Anzu took it and ignored the wolf whistle from behind them.

... WOLF WHISTLE?

They turned around, greeted by a maroon head and a warm smile.

"Alex?" Jina exclaimed. "How'd _you_ get here?"

Alex shrugged. "The door was open. So," he grinned. "I'm hot huh?"

Any other girl would've blushed and looked away. But Jina grinned and nodded. "Like you didn't know."

Alex's grin subdued and he turned to Hiromi. "A minute?"

Hiromi nodded and got up. "I'll be right back, okay?" she said to Anzu and Jina. But didn't even wait to hear them.

After the door closed, Anzu turned to Jina, her eyebrow raised.

Jina shrugged back. "Now about that envelope..."

--

"I don't understand Hiromi," Alex looked at Hiromi. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, McClatchy-san."

Alex looked up, his eyes half lidded. "It used to be big brother."

Hiromi's entire being froze. He remembered...? She turned to stare at him. He knew. She could tell from that look in his eye. "How..?"

"I pulled wires and traced you back to Wales." Before Hiromi knew it, she was pulled in to a tight embrace. "I missed you so much."

"But you just left me," she pulled away from his grip. "You and everyone else."

"You were dangerous," he said looking down. "You were out of control, what were we supposed to do?"

"Comfort me, love me, something! Something other then sticking me in to that hell hole of a _hospital."_

"Az-"

"It's Hiromi!" she shouted.

"And what's up with that? Why'd you do that? To hide? And if so, why do law? Why accept to come to Domino when you know I'm here? If you hate me as much as you say... as much as you said-"

"I do." Hiromi said, glareing. "So kindly, don't get the wrong idea. I'm here for buisiness _McClatchy-san_. Now, with all due respect sir, leave my house."

--

"Hey," Jina got up. "I'll go get a drink for us. Coke ok?"

"Coke's fine." Anzu said. She was glad Jina was leaving and she suspected it wasn't for coke. She needed to be alone after reading the letter.

Jina closed the door after her and sighed. 'Poor Anzu,' she thought as she made her way downstairs.

"And what's up with that? Why'd you do that? To hide? And if so, why do law? Why accept to come to Domino when you know I'm here? If you hate me as much as you say... as much as you said-"

Jina stopped. What the hell was Alex talking about? 'No, I shouldn't. Eavesdroppings wrong.'

"I do. So kindly, don't get the wrong idea. I'm here for buisiness _McClatchy-san_. Now, with all due respect sir, leave my house."

'Maybe just a minute...' she walked to wards the door and craned her head to look at the hall way mirror which reflected Alex and Hiromi.

They were quiet for a while.

Alex sighed. "I didn't want to leave you. It ripped me in two."

Jina froze. Nani? She could see Hiromi biteing her lip.

"You meant the world to be, Hiromi. You still do."

The next thing she saw almost made her fall.

Tears streamed down Hiromi's face and in an instant she had her arms around Alex's waist.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Are they? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit they are!_

_What if they got busted? Alex would lose his job! The boss isn't supposed to have a girlfriend in divisions. Oh damn it. I have to keep quiet about thise, I have to tell Anzu! No wonder Hiromi looked down when I asked her if she thought Alex was hot._

_Damn it._

---

Anzu stared at Jina. "Your joking, right?"

"No, I swear, it's the truth. I saw it with my own eyes." Jina put her hand on her heart.

"...Damn."

"What's damn?"

They turned to see Hiromi standing in the hall way.

Jina opened her mouth when Anzu placed a hand on it. "Damn that we have to go. Thanks for the invite." With that she dragged Jina out.

"What're you doing Anzu? Couldn't we atleast stay?"

"We're tailing Alex. Ssssh."

Jina found herself roughly pushed in to some bushes, "Hey-"

"Look," Anzu hissed.

Jina turned around and her eyes widened.

"He's two timeing her."

Alex McClatchy, hiromi Stems 'boyfriend' currently had his lips on another young womans.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."

--

Cat: Wo0T! Drama alert! Yep, hiromi and Alex are family. You'll get more in later chapters, review! And M.L you better update!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiromi walked through the dark hall way with her guide. She bit her lip. She was supposed to give in her report, supposed to tell Akefia which people posed a threat to the orginization. So basicly she was giving them a list of people to kill. She hadn't seen him yet either, other then the picture Yami pulled of Ryou Bakura.

Her guide stopped, "Through here." he said, opening a the door.

Hiromi walked in, the room was completely black with a purplish fog. "Hello, Akefia?" she wandered around like a blind woman, her hand collided with something hard, a light switch perhaps? She pushed it. No light. She blinked to herself moveing her hand around the solid object, strong.

She pushed it again and heard a laugh. She yanked herself backwards and hit something else. Another laugh. But not the same voice. No, another person.

They had no reason to laugh at her like this, she curled her fists. "Hey you bastards, what the hell do you think your doing?"

Cackle, cackle.

Damn, was this all they could do?

"Well, looks like we have a fiesty one."

That was definitely not Akefia. She'd heard Akefia on the phone once. This persons vioce was deep and seducing. Akefia's voice was sugar coated.

"Marik, I suggest you stop looking at my... partner with that glint."

Now, that was Akefia.

Suddenly, the lights came on.

Hiromi gasped, the two men in front of her were total hotties! One was blond and lavender eyed. The other had greyish hair and an amazing shade of blue-eyes. Both were tan and well build.

But though Akefia was much better looking, her eyes were on the blond. "You!" she pointed at him. "Your Marik Ishtar."

He chuckled.

So this was the bastard she bumped in to!

Hiromi, before she could stop herself, opened her mouth and released a long sentence of insults and death wishes that would've made anyone blush.

But the two men just stood before her smirking.

"Spirit, you pick you... _partners, _well."

The fucker was mocking her!

"On to buisiness." Akefia said. "Do you have the list I asked for?"

Hiromi froze. She really didn't want to do this, she'd been in the divisions a week already and she'd gotten so close to everyone.

Three days ago Alex had told her he knew who she was. The next day he spent time with her, getting to know what had happened in her life. Jina would call her after work and they'd spend half the night either chatting on the web on talking on the phone. Anzu showed her half of the city, even though hiromi was sure that Anzu didn't trust her much. And Yami, Yami was as new as she was and she'd only spoken to him once or twice, but he was nice enough.

And these four people: Alex, Jina, Anzu and Yami, were still so close to her.

_Well, _she sighed. _I was warned not to get too close._

----

Jina lazily kicked of her slippers.

Work sucked.

She pressed the cup of hot chocolate to her mouth and took a sip as she read the reports. Marik Ishtar had been seen in Domino, but she was pretty sure it was just sightings of Malik Isthtar. If Marik had the slightest common sense, he'd be half way to America by now, he was already on every news channel in Japan, along with Akefia.

"And here we are with Domino Police Department Seargent Alex McClatchy."

Jina's head shot up. Alex was giving a speech? That was unlike him. She shut her eyes. What was going on with Alex and Hiromi? And who was that other woman?

She pressed record and shut of the television. She wasn't in the mood to hear her boss's voice.

Anzu had pretty much said nothing about it and when Jina asked she just pushed her aside and said. "Don't worry, Alex and Hiromi _aren't_ an item."

Well, that was confuseing. If they weren't an item, what was all that about? When Hiromi hugged him? When he hugged back?

And that other woman... Jina frowned. Too much drama for one cop.

Then there was Anzu and Yami.

Jina gave a small grin, they were going to be dateing within a month. She was definite of that.

"What about me though?" she asked to herself. She was totally single, with all the wrok flying in she'd barely been able to aknowledge the opposite sex. Not that they hadn't aknowledged her. The other day she'd been in the library and picked up artound ten booke for Hiromi when a handsome young man, no older then herself, asked her if she'd like some help. She'd turned him down.

"Talking to yourselfs the first sign of insanity you know."

Jina gasped. Someone was in her house.

She pushed herself off of the couch groggily and collided with someone. Her wrists were garbbed and she was attacked!

...On her lips?

Her eyes widened.

The gay piece of shit was _kissing _her!

The first thing she did, was rapidly lift up her leg and kick him in between the legs, where the sun don't shine.

She felt satisfied when she got a yelp on pain. Jumping back she looked around. she had to have something!

Her gun, her knife, her shoe? Each one was deadly.

She didn't have time to see much, when her ankle was grabbed. She screamed as she was pulled under someone and something cold was on her neck. She shut hey eyes.

She was gonna die!

"Start breathing, properly." the voice was raspy.

She gave a small nodd. Within minutes, her breathing was back to normal. She felt him shift on top of her, probably to get more comfortable...

Wrong train of thought.

"You know," said the voice, flled with amusion. "You can open your eyes."

Jina groaned, she didn't want to. Her whole head was spinning, even when her eyes were closed.

"Open." came a hiss.

She didn't.

Rough lips were pushed against hers. "Open." came a growl.

She wasn't sure...

Her mouth or her eyes?

She opened her mouth and heard a growl of satisfaction, then a wet tongue slid in to her mouth and explored.

She didn't respond and the person on top of her was growing aggitated.

He bit her.

She screamed and kicked, over and over.

She got up, only to be pushed against the wall.

"I want you to be quiet now." He was pushing himself against her. "No more screaming. I want answers."

"Who're you?" she choked out.

"Akefia Bakura."

She gasped.

"Listen good." Another kiss was placed on her lips. "Your going to drop the Bakura case." They were on her neck now, sucking her skin, nibbleing it softly.

In an instant she fell to the ground, her window wide open.

Someone wanted her out of the way.

That was not an option.

Jina curled her fists. She was going to find the Akefia and put him behind bars.

--

Cat: Done! The next chappie will be just as interesting. Kay, review! (Update your story M.L!)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

-

As Hiromi walked in to the division on Monday morning her heart filled with guilt. What was she going to do? If she did what she was supposed to, Alex would hate her, Jina wouldn't speak to her. Yami and Anzu probably wouldn't even look at her.

'But... I have to.' she thought with regret.

"Hiromi!"

"Oh hey Jina." Hiromi had trouble keeping her face straight. "What's new partner?"

Jina faced Hiromi, her expression serious. "We need to talk."

--

Anzu and Yami stared each other down.

"What was with that letter you sent me?" Anzu hissed.

"What do you mean?" Yami raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought it was quite clear."

Anzu narrowed her eyes. "What are you playing at _Motou?"_

"I'm not playing at anything, _Mazaki."_

"Do you purposely piss me off, or do you do it on accident?"

She recieved a smug smirk which made her want to kick him. Hard. Very hard. Where the sun don't shine, in fact.

So, just how was it that instead of doing that, she ended up kissing him?

How the hell did her shirt end up on the ground?

Her pants unzipped.

His pants on the ground.

His shirt unbuttoned.

Him trailing hot kisses down her stomach. The way he turned her around, pushing her into crawling position and positioned himself behind her.

And why, _why_ did Jina and Hiromi have to walk in on that moment?

-

"So, ummm." Hiromi hadn't stopped blushing since walking in on Yami and Anzu, especially, when they were in _that _kind of position.

Jina on the other hand, was throughly pissed. There was always, _definitely _one top golden rule in the crime buisiness. Don't start fucking your partners brains out. Partners were friends, not lovers. It confused everything. "What?" she snapped at Hiromi.

Hiromi raised her eyebrow. "Do you think we should've left them back there?"

"They didn't object."

"Yes, but, they must be pretty..."

"Embarassed? Horrified? Disgusted? Horny?"

Hiromi didn't say anything. Actually, she felt bemused, she couldn't pick. Jina had provided such good answers.

"Well whatevers is going on between them, I don't like it."

"Are you secretly a lesley?" asked Hiromi.

Jina stared at her. "A- _what?"_

_"_Brit term," Hiromi apoligized. "Lesbian, I mean."

Jina kept staring. "You do realize that Lesley is a name? For an actual person?"

Hiromi grinned. "Now you know why it's not a common name."

"I didn't know it _wasn't_ a common name. And I'm not." she added with a glare.

"Then you want Yami?"

"What makes you think I _want _anyone?"

"Well, you did just say-"

"I don't like partners having relationships." Jina said simply. "End of story."

Hiromi just sighed. "So what did you want to talk about?"

-

Yami and Anzu sat opposite each other.

"This won't work." said Yami.

"I know." admitted Anzu. "One minute we're at each others throats and the next..." she didn't need to be specific. He got the picture.

"Then, we should stay as partners and nothing else." nodded Yami.

"Right."

"Understood?"

"Yes."

"Damn Mazaki, your turning me on."

-

"Did you guys see Yami's face?" asked Mai.

"Dude yeah, did he get atacked?" wondered Honda.

"It looks like a hand print." pointed out Otogi.

"It looks like a ring on the thumb as well." said Yang.

"Kinda like Anzu's." said Shizuka.

"Why would Anzu punch Yami?" pondered Mai.

Dun, dun, duuuun.

"Oh God, he didn't try to fuck her did he?" Mai asked.

"Probably, Mazaki is hot."

They all turned to see Alex standing in the doorway.

"DUDE!" shouted Yang. "Don't do that, I almost wet myself."

Seeing the looks he recieved he just glared them off.

"Of course, Jina's just as pretty." smirked Alex.

"Lay off of them." snapped Otogi.

"Which reminds me," said Jounouchi. "Alex, don't take 'dis da wrong way, but you've been spendin' alot of time with dat Stem girl."

Alex noticed the room suddenly go quiet.

They must've been discussing whether to bring this up or not for a while.

He felt himself torn between telling the truth, or some long lie. He almost decided the latter, but he heard footsteps. Both light, both female.

Alex shut his eyes and fiquired this was most likely for the best. "Hiromi's my sister."

The footsteps outside stopped.

-

Jina stared at Hiromi, her hand was on the handle when she heard Alex utter those words.

_"Hiromi's my sister."_

_--_

Dun, dun, duuuuun.

Time for hime-chan to update P


	6. Chapter 6

Dis: I don't own YGO

--

Jina stared at Hiromi in disbelief then waltzed past her.

"Jina! Hold it!" Hiromi ran after her friend. "Just listen to-"

"What's next? Hiromi isn't your real name?"

"Eh... Well... I can explain."

"Your not joking are you?" said Jina stopping. She narrowed her eyes at Hiromi. "I have nothing more to say to you."

--

"What the hell?"

"Ok, that's just..."

"I thought you were supposed to be even with all of us!"

"So that's how she got here so quick."

"I should file a complaint or something."

"QUIET!" Alex's voice boomed through the entire building.

Everyone stopped and stared at the red head in surprise.

"You all know I'm fair to all of you, hell I didn't even who she was until she walked in. Otogi, what the fuck, go file a fucking complaint. I don't give shit about what you do you little bastard, looking at your history next to mine, the second you stand on their doorstep they'll kick you out on your fucking ass! Now all of you assholes get back to work!"

He walked out, leaving the room in total silence.

How could they think something like that? He had always been fair. Maybe he shouldn't have blew up like that. He scowled. Ryuuji did have what was coming to him though. He'd been on Alex's tail since Jina arrived.

He gave a small smile at the thought of the blonde.

--

"So, let's run through everything." said Anzu.

"Well, the personal stuff at the division is clear as daylight." said Yang, taking a seat next to Yami.

Yami and Anzu had called him on to go through the case.

"Today we found out Hiromi was Alex's sister, but that doesn't seem to be much to you guys."

"If you looked at her history a tad more carefully you'd have already knew as well." said Anzu.

"Well anyways," continued Yang as though Anzu hadn't spoken. "Kryc and Alex, there's some chemistry going on there."

"We didn't ask for other peoples personal affairs-" once again, Yang ignored her.

"I know Jina has the hots for Alex. Well duh, most you girls do." he made a face here.

"Back to the case." demanded Yami.

Yang gave him a small nodd. "Well, Akefia's been spotted around here, me'nn Katsuya found some of his men. They blabbed. He's still here, he plans on stayin' as well. Now, to the good bit. He's got someone working for him at the division."

Silence.

"It can't be Jina." said Anzu in a metter of fact tone.

"Alex is out as well." said Yami.

"So's Elisa."

"The two twins."

"Valentine."

"Katsuya-

"And his fine ass sister."

Anzu shot Yang a nasty glare and he shrugged it off.

"Kaiba."

They went through some ore names.

"So that leaves..."

"Stem." said Yami darkly.

--

Hiromi sat on the leather chair in her living room.

She felt like shit.

The second she walked back into the division everyone was going to be on her ass.

She sighed softly and picked up the phone on her right and dialed a familiar number.

"It's Azra." she said softly.

"Is something wrong?" came Akefia's voice.

"I've been found out. Not long before they fiquire out the rest either. Motou and Mazaki have been sniffing around."

"I see. What about the files?"

"I have them."

"Good, then meet us tomorrow at the docks."

"Okay, got it."

"There's one more thing."

"Yes?"

"You didn't mention your partner. Kryc, I believe."

"Right, well, she's not too happy either."

"The improtant thing here is the documents and you have them, correct?"

"I've already said yes." she said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

There was a laugh.

"Fuck Akefia, you have me on speaker? And that bastards there as well."

"Don't speak so cruelly of him. He's very good in his arts."

"He's a killer."

"Something all three of us have in common."

"At the docks tomorrow then, what time?" she said, changing the subject.

"6am."

"That gives me 3 hours..."

"Well then, get a move on."

Dial tone.

Hiromi stared at the documents. Alex was definitely going to hate her.

Flashback:

"Alex, you have a case of unsolved murders don't you?" asked Hiromi.

"Why're you interested lil sis?"

Hiromi smiled at him. "Well big bro, I wanna take a look."

"Azzy, those are classified." he said seriously.

"Come on, you trust me right?"

"Right. Top draw. Keys in my desk. And don't tell Jina or Anzu, they've been dying to look at it for years. I'll be buggered if they find out I let you see them on your third day."

"Right-o!"

End flashback.

Hiromi sighed.

---

Anzu frowned. She and Yami were left alone now. "Are we sure we won't just call her up and tell her 'We've got you found out you little whore'?"

"It's 4am Anzu. Let her sleep." said Yami tiredly.

"Mhmm, I guess."

"Anzu?"

"Yeah?"

Yami caressed her cheak with his hand. "We should lose some stress."

"What're you thinking?" Anzu raised her eyebrow.

Ten minutes later:

"Are you sure this is smart?"

"Why?"

"Well, it's very... Well, embarasseing. If someone caught us in this position-"

"Anzu, if your thinking Jina and Hir-"

"Azra."

"What?"

"Her real name's Azra."

"Oh, I like."

"You would Atem."

Yami grinned. "You know?"

"Please, I traced Azra. I can trace you too."

"Mazaki, your turning me on again."

Anzu smirked. "And are you going to do anything about it?"

Yami smirked back and kissed her, he felt her open her mouth and he entered it with his tongue, his arm tightetning around her waist, he didn't break their contact as he lay her on to the couch.

The twitser game forgotten.

His tongue explored her mouth as her hands wrapped securely around his neck, pulling him closer. They pulled away to breath. Yami's eyes filled were filled with lust, everyone one of his touches made Anzu's body flare with the same emotion.

In an instant her shirt was on the ground as he sucked the nipple of her right breats, causing her to arche her back and moan softly. His other hand pinched and massaged her left breast.

His pants tightening with every second. He stopped and took a few deep breaths.

He unzipped his pants and pulled down hers.

Anzu hadn't been expecting it so quickly.

She hadn't been expecting him to push her against the dining table. Her back arched against it.

Actually, she was expecting to use the couch.

Before she had time to complain, he pushed himself inside her. She gasped in pleasure as he pulled in and out of her with long deep thrusts. He started quickening his pace.

This wasn't making love.

It was just sex.

But it was good sex.

--

Alex slammed down the phone. Damn it! Why didn't Anzu answer? He'd tried Yami's home phone as well. Actually nobody had answered so far.

He scowled and made a run to the nearest house.

Which happened to be Jina's.

Jina watched the fish in her fish tank swim around. Her eyes half shut.

'God Hiromi.. I trusted you. And that isn't even your name.'

At this moment she felt herself missing the stranger from the other night.

Yes, the very stranger who had gotten into her house and made out with her.

Atleast someone touched her. Now she was acheing to be touched by another person.

She felt cold and alone and betrayed.

--

Alex knocked on Jina's door.

No answer.

He fiquired she was asleep.

He knocked again, only harder.

Then he rang the door bell.

He rang it again and the door opened.

Jina stood there with a half annoyed, half surprised look on her face. She was clutching her robe. "Alex? What's wrong?"

He really didn't feel like telling her. Hiromi's deceit probably had her shooken up enough. Maybe he should do something nice? So, umm, it wouldn't seem so bad? Yeah. That sounded right.

Maybe he should give her his lucky fang. The one tied around his neck. No. That would be awkward.

So he gave her a kiss.

It was actually very innocent, just a peck on her lips.

Until he nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth giving his tongue full access to her mouth.

So, what else could he do but travel his hand up her shirt when he pulled away, kissing her neck, licking her earlobe. Pressing her against her door as her hands ran through his hair, her back arched to him.

Well, they probably would've went further. Probably and most likely.

That was _if _some random person hadn't shouted.

"Hey, the police sarge is doing one of his partners!"

It was a good thing the man was drunk and would probably wake up wondering how he had gotten the black eye.

"So," began Jina, fighting a smirk. "Pedestrian safety..."

"His own fault." said Alex. "Never poke your nose where it doesn't belong. Kryc, I have something urgent to tell you. Azra, she's gone."

Seeing the look on her face, he was hesitant to continue.

"She's also tooken the muder book from the open-unsolved cases."

--

Hiromi waited at the docks. It was 6.15. No sign of Akefia. Did he mention how he was going to come?

"Stupid girl, what're you doing there?"

She turned around and met amused lavender eyes.

"I'm supposed to be waiting here for Akefia." she bit out.

He smirked and grabbed her wrist, she winced at the pain. "Hey!" she shouted as he dragged her down the muddy slope.

She had a hard time keeping her balance, but from the look on his face he had probably _wanted _her to fall on to him.

When he stopped, they were outside a large ship.

A gun pressed against Hiromi's forehead.

--

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

O.O;;

Wells, review plz! (Giggles)


End file.
